


A Very Serious Sterek Fanfiction

by rubbertoebehe



Series: Very Serious Sterek Fanfiction [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubbertoebehe/pseuds/rubbertoebehe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles snoops around to see why things are so quiet, and he's quite surprised to see what he finds.  I think you all will be too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Serious Sterek Fanfiction

One day Stiles was feeling alone. He called the only eight friends he knew, but none of them picked up. Not even Scott!

Fed up with everything, Stiles drove to Derek's Pack Den. He walked quickly down the steps as he began to hear laughing and fun being had. He turned a corner to see Danny, Lydia, Jackson, Scott, Allison, Erica, Isaac, and Boyd—so pretty much everyone—playing Dance Dance Revolution and drinking pop and having fun, without Stiles!

He began to march angrily towards the fun when he saw Derek sitting on a soap box, leaning against the wall of the subway car. He was just chilling out, looking bored and content. Disinterested, but content, which annoyed Stiles even more. How could Derek be content with disinterest without Stiles there to ruin it!?

Jackson was the first to notice Stiles. "Hey buddy," Jackson shouted, "come join the fun, with all the pack. Because we're all werewolves now for no explained reason. And we're all friends. FRIENDS~" he shouted.

Everyone noticed Stiles at that point; all of the gang began to bark in agreement, smiles spreading across all their damn faces. Everyone except Derek.

This didn't go unnoticed to Stiles. Derek got up and met Stiles, beginning to guide him away from the pack.

"Come back and try to beat my high score, you two" Danny shouted before the two of them rounded the corner.

"Oh gosh," Lydia said in disappointment as Stiles and Derek were gone. "Come on everyone, let's cuddle together on some dirty mattresses, because we're all friends."

"FRIENDS!~" shouted Jackson.

"What are you doing here, Stiles?" Derek asked calmly.

"What am I doing here? What are all eight of my friends doing here? Even though the question why I consider half those people my friends confuses me, I'm going to be angry at you for not inviting me."

"Stiles, you're special to me," Derek said.

"That doesn't answer my que—" he was cut off by Derek's lips, pressing passionately against his own.

A long time after Derek pulls away, Stiles looks happily stunned, but still confused. "That was…wow Derek. But that doesn't answer my question."

"Hmm, how much adderall did you take today?" Derek asks.

"What? None. I'm not even that hyperactive."

"Come on, let's return to the pack and cuddle," Derek offers.

"Derek—"

"Take my hands, Stiles."

"Oh okay!"

Jackson is shouting uncontrollably at the bottom of the human, orgy clump when Stiles and Derek return. "FRIENDS! ALL OF US."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during the latter half of S2, when people were insisting on writing Danny, Jackson, Lydia, and even Allison a part of the pack. I'm not trying to dictate how people write, but I think it's fair enough for me to make fun of certain choices people make. 
> 
> Comments/reviews are much appreciated, but most importantly enjoy. Let me know how I'm doing.


End file.
